Brian and Potterland
by Red Queen Megz
Summary: Brian, Justin, and tha gang go to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Soon, Brian gets too into the world of J.K. Rowling. Oneshot that may become longer.


Disclaimer: QaF cast belongs to Logo and Cowlip. Harry Potter cast belongs to awesomeness that is J.K. to awesomeness

Brian and Potterland

Summary: Brian, Justin, and the gang go to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Soon, Brian gets too into the world of J.K. Rowling. Oneshot that may become longer.

Ch1:

Brian sat watching Justin draw. He had nothing better to do since Justin was 'working' and everyone else was out having fun.

"You don't have to could've went with Emmet."Justin said.

"Well,fuck that was gonna drag me shopping for his place."Brian said getting up and going to get another beer.

"Why don't we go to the movies?"Justin suggested.

"Eh,some of that stuff's all chick flicks."Brian turned around.

"I like to watch chick flicks sometimes."Justin looked at him.

"Sorry.I just wanna watch something with-Magic."Brian said spreading his stared at him like he was nuts.

"Magic?Brian fuckin' Kinney,wants to go see-_magic?_"He smiled.

"Shut up,fuckin' porch monkey."Brian said as the phone rang.

"Speak."Brian said.

"Hey,wanna go see a new 's a Harry Potter one."Mel sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Harry Potthead?Mel,are you on crack?"

"Awww, wants to go with you and ?"Mel sighed again.

"Hang on."he got up and went out to see Justin watching tv.

"Wanna go see Harry FuckTotter?"he looked up.

"That good enough for you?"he said.

"Ha ha fuckin' funny."Brain said."Mel,we'll be there."

"Great,see you then."Brian hung up the phone and groaned as he got ready.

Later-

Brian and Justin met Mel,Linds,Deb,Emmet,Michael,and little Gus at the movies.

"Ready?"Mel asked.

"Yeah Yeah,what ever."Brian said as they went got thier food and sat in the took Gus as the movie wasn't at all interested.

**Long time after-**

The movie ended and everyons stood up,all but was wide-eyed and stuck to the seat.

"Brian,you ok?"Justin asked.

'Ho-ly fuckin'-shit."Brian said.

"Uh."Mel said.

"SWEEEEEEETTTT!!Did you see was like-WHOOSH!!And Voldy's like-MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!And Dumpledore's like-'You should've come tonight Tom."Brian said springing out of his seat,making his voice real deep like Dumpledore's.

The gang stepped a few steps back away from him.

"You're nuts."Mel said as they laughed the whole way out,Brian was acting like he was in the movie and pretending to kill and cast spells at was like this the whole way home.

Next Day-

Justin was walking up the hall to the loft when he heard some kind of med-evil music blasting from the opened the door to see Brian jump off the couch,onto the floor and point a stick a a cardboard cutout of Voldemort.

"Surrender-MoldySport!"He said smacking the cutout and it fell looked at him as he dropped his looked up at him.

"Uhh-Wuzz up?"

Justin stared at him as he took off the Potter glasses and ripped off the lightening bolt sticker.

".Fuck."justin said.

Brian smiled sheepishly and tried pulling the sticker off and ripped some eyebrow hair off. "FUCK!" he yelled.

Justin laughed as he sat down. "Dude, give it up. It's not real."

"yeah but it was FUCKING AWSOMENESS MOST RADICAL FREAKING BONG WORTHY SHIT-TASTIC DOUCHEBAGGARY EGO LIFTING BITCH-TASTIC PORCH MONKEY SUPER NUTTY COOL SHIT EVER!!!!!"

Justin just stared at him. "Where have you been all day? I tried calling."

Brian shifted his eyes suspiciously and looked away. "Ummm.....no where."

"You went to go see it again didn't you?"

Brian shook his head."Nope."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Brian......"

"OKAY YES!!!! GOD GET OFF MY BACK PORCH MONKEY!!!" Brian said.

"How many times?"

"Till they kicked me out."

"HOW MANY?!?!?"

"Sixteen."

Justin's jaw dropped."YOU WHAT?!?!?!"

Brian smiled."Remember....you love me."

Justin shook his head and left. Brian shrugged and went back to attacking the cut out until the stick broke.

"Hmmm...must get new stick." he said skipping off to get another 'wand'.

**(Well there you go for now.I'll add more when I can. Luffs!)**


End file.
